


Year of Craziness

by LadyOcto173



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOcto173/pseuds/LadyOcto173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new year usurers in a whole new set of problems for the boys. Not only are they trying to pass there classes but they're also trying to make there relationship work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of Craziness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dangan Ronpa fic so I hope everyone enjoys it. I refer to Chihiro as a Boy when he's around Mondo and Ishimaru and as a girl at school because he still hasn't told the others. Tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also my first post on this sit and if I messed anything up for warnings or rating please tell me.

Mondo had been trying to get Ishimaru to loosen up sense they became friends a few months ago. The kid was just so stiff looking at him made Mondo’s back hurt. 

“Alright now just think of the least important rule you have, it can be anything just know that you have to break it.” Mondo was sure that having Ishimaru break a small rule would help show him that rules aren’t as important as he thinks. 

“Break a rule? How could I possibly break a rule they are there to protect people and make sure everything runs smoothly, I cannot possibly tarnish such things.” Ishimaru’s face had a look of sheer horror on it form the thought. 

“Phff, come on there’s no way you breaking one rule would change everything. Just run through the apartment or something it’s no big deal and the chance of you causing any damage is like one in a million.” The look of confidence he gave the other boy would make anyone believe in his words.

Crumbling under the pressure Ishimaru agreed,” Alright just this once, but if anything happens you will be held accountable.” 

“I’m fine with that. Now we’ll have a race to see who can get outside fastest so you have to run and whoever loses has to make dinner. Sound good?

“Yes that seems fair to me.”

“Good. You keep this up and you’ll be acting like a normal teenager in no time.”

There was that normal teen crap that Ishimaru hated. He knew he wasn’t like most teens but he thought it was rude of Mondo to keep pointing it out. He had been doing it sense they moved in together at the school apartments; there’s being a 3 bedroom with all the major things any student could need such as TV, internet, and beds. They also received a small fund from the school for grocery’s and other goods to take care of themselves, as any high end school should. Though lots of kids, including Ishimaru and Mondo, had part time jobs to help pay for other things. 

At first the two boys didn’t even like each other but they somehow bonded and became very good friends who still got into fights every now and then. Now as a friendly act Ishimaru was going to humor Mondo and go along with his rule breaking idea. Before anything else was said Mondo ran out of the room, Ishimaru stood in place for a minute and thought over exactly what he was doing. He jogged in place for a sec then got some speed but was still unable to move. Finally he willed himself forward and out his bedroom door he went. It was strange to run inside but at the same time slightly fun. Ishimaru might have even enjoyed breaking other rules at some point if it wasn’t for Chihiro walking right in front of him as he ran down the hall.

Try all he might he could not stop; the only thing he could do was crash right into him and lay them both out on the floor. Ishimaru landed on top of Chihiro, they laid there for a sec in shock then Ishimaru pop up on all four’s above the smaller boy. 

He looked down at Chihiro with tears forming in his eyes, “F-fujisaki-san… are you alright I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you, are you hurt?” He moved the smaller boy around to check for injuries, “This is why rules should be followed this would never have happened if I had just kept to my normal routine, I’m so sorry I’m a terrible person.” The crying got harder and the older boy began to drool a little; he sat up and covered his face, “P-please forgive me for w-what I’ve done, I’m a-an awful friend and I-I’ll never be a n-normal teenager.” 

Chihiro sat up and rubbed the back of his head, “Oh no Ishimaru-kun please stop you’re fine, I’m fine it didn’t even hurt. What do you mean you’re not a normal teenager of course you are, you’re just like me and Mondo-kun. Please don’t be so rough on yourself.” Chihiro wasn’t sure what to do he had never seen Ishimaru this upset before, he took his best guess and just kind of hugged him. It was a little awkward but it seemed to help. Ishimaru laid his head on Chihiro’s shoulder and his crying died down some. 

“I don’t think I’m very normal, I mean all I ever hear is that it’s weird that I like school so much. I’m a freak to everyone.” The sobs intensified again. 

Chihiro rubbed the larger boys back a little, “I-I get that, I mean how many boys do you know that dress like a girl? I’m more of a freak than you Ishimaru-kun” Now tears were running down Chihiro’s face. 

Hearing the small sobs coming from the other boy Ishimaru lifted his head and looked Chihiro in the face. “No! Chihiro-chan you are not a freak! Please never call yourself that! You are the farthest thing from a freak! You’re smart and cute and one of the nicest people I know. So please do not cry and do not think of yourself that way.” Ishimaru put his hand on Chihiro’s shoulder and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Chihiro was blushing now, “D-do you mean all of that? Like all of it even the cute part?”

Ishimaru looked at him slightly confused, “Of course I meant all of it I would never lie to a friend.” 

“Oh… right a friend, yeah I would never do that either.” The smaller boy started to bite the inside of his lip, a normal habit of his when he was thinking. 

“Yes and as one of my best friends I feel I could tell you anything! Now we should get off the floor so our clothes don’t get dirty.” Ishimaru had been sitting on Chihiro’s lap for some time now and he quickly stood up. “Allow me to help.” He held out a hand to help Chihiro up. 

Chihiro took it and was helped, or more like lifted, to his feet. Once there he continued to hold Ishimaru’s hand. 

“I’m going back to my room to write an essay about how I will never run through the house again. I apologies once more for running into you and if I can make it up to you in anyway please let me know.” He gave a small bow, let go of Chihiro’s hand and started for his room. 

“Okay well have fun writing your essay, maybe when it’s done I could read it?”

Ishimaru stopped right before his door and looked back, “You would actually want to read one of my essays?” He sort of eyed the other boy not fully believing what he was saying. 

“Yeah, I would, I think it might be fun to read one, and I could learn something from it.” The look Chihiro gave was so sweet Ishimaru couldn’t deny the request.

“O-once I finish it I will let you read it over. Now I must get to work.” He went into his room quickly and shut the door. He didn’t get right to work though he just kind of stood by the door. He felt very hot all of a sudden, “Why am I so sweaty maybe I have a fever?” He put a hand to his forehead to check, it was sweaty but not warmer than usual. “It must be from all the excitement, yes that’s it, I just need to get working and I’ll feel better.” He walked over to his desk and pulled out some paper, but nothing happened. Ishimaru couldn’t write, he was just sitting there trying to remember what he was going to write about. He had a whole essay in his head already but it just wouldn’t come out. Tears were coming to his eyes, why? Why couldn’t he do it? He thought of the reason he was writing the essay but that did no good. All he could think about was Chihiro. He looked at the hand he helped Chihiro up with, it was strange but he wished he could have held it longer. Then Ishimaru remember what he had called him, he said Chihiro was cute, wait why did he do that. Well he is cute but that’s not something you would tell a friend is it? Ah! This is awful what if Chihiro hated him now? What would he even do with himself if that happened? Ishimaru kept thinking about what just happened. Did he mess up? Was Chihiro mad? He was frozen with fear at the thought of never talking to Chihiro again.

Chihiro did not hate Ishimaru in fact it was kind of the opposite, he actually really liked him like in a more than friends way but he would never tell him that. After Ishimaru left Chihiro just kind of stood there. He kind of wanted to just knock on the door and tell Ishimaru how he felt but that was a terrible idea there’s no way he felt the same and Chihiro didn’t want to mess up their friendship. He let out a long sign then put his hand on the side of his face. It was the hand that Ishimaru touched. Was he being weird about this? Maybe he should talk to Mondo about it. Chihiro was so deep in thought he didn’t hear Mondo come back in. He was just standing there with a silly look on his face until Mondo waved his hand in front of his face.

“Oi, Chihiro you okay?”

“Huh, Oh Mondo-kun I didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah I got that. What’s your deal you sick or something?”

“No I’m fine, I-I just zoned out thinking about a new program I’m working on.” 

“Ah, well don’t do that here someone will run into you. Speaking of running have you seen Ishimaru-kun?”

“Um yes, he ran into me and cried a lot then went to his room to write an essay about how running in the house is bad.”

“W-what! You mean to tell me the first time I get the guy to do something fun the thing he’s afraid will happen, Happens! What the fuck!”  
Chihiro can tell that Mondo’s really mad about this and he need to act fast if he doesn’t want a fight to break out between the two boys. “It’s okay Mondo-kun just calm down I’m sure you can get him to do something else, like ride a bike without a helmet or something.” It’s not really working and Chihiro has only one option left to resolve this. “Come on Mondo-kun don’t bother him now he’s sulking and you know how he gets when he’s sulking. Just come watch TV with me and wait. Then you can go in there and talk to him without your fists.” He grabs Mondo’s arm and pulls at it in the direction of the couch. 

Mondo may be pissed but he’s still a reasonable guy, he gets what Chihiro’s saying and follows him to the couch. “Alright what are we watching?” he sits down next to the smaller boy. 

“Um… How about you pick there’s nothing I really watch on TV.” He hands Mondo the remote.

“Sigh, Fine.” Taking the remote Mondo starts to flip through the channels. “Man there’s not a damn thing on.” 

Chihiro can tell Mondo is calming down because he’s got his feet up and his arm stretched across the back of the sofa. 

Eventually they get to the news and Mondo stops. He likes to check the weather to see if he can take his bike out for the night and it’s looking like he’ll be able to tonight. With nothing else on he just leaves it on the news, they’re having some guest on to talk about how to have a good night out with that special someone. They’re just sitting there watching these people talk about dating so it kind of makes a question pop in Chihiro’s head. 

“Mondo-kun what’s it like to go on a date?” he asks sheepishly.

Mondo just looks at him unsure of how to answer he then looks away, “I don’t know I’ve never been on one.”

Chihiro’s kind of shocked to hear that, out of all the boys here he thought Mondo would be the one to have had the most girlfriends. “What? But you’re so cool I thought you would have gone on lots of dates.” 

“Naw, girls don’t care much for me they say I yell too much. I can’t help that I yell I just get mad and it happens.” 

“Well that’s silly. You know if I was really a girl I would date you. I wouldn’t even care that you yell a lot because that’s just what you do.” Chihiro gave him a big smile then looked back to the TV.

“Oh yeah well you know dating you as a guy wouldn’t be bad either… I-I mean, shit…” Mondo looked away fast he could feel his face go hot with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud it just kind of slipped. 

“M-mondo-kun are you alright?” Chihiro wasn’t sure what just happened or what to do, “Do you want me to get you anything?”

Mondo stood up instantly, “No I’m fine I just think Ishimaru-kun has had long enough to calm down so I’m going to go talk to him now, okay yeah bye.” He gave a quick wave then speed walked to Ishimaru’s room. He knocked twice then just walked in, “Hey bro how are you? I heard some crazy stuff happened with that run. You want to talk about it?” He said this all so fast he wasn’t sure Ishimaru even understood it. The fact he didn’t answer gave him this impression, until he got closer. Mondo wasn’t really sure what was going on, Ishimaru was just sitting there staring at some blank paper. The guy was seriously zoned out and probably didn’t even know Mondo was in the room. He decided it was time to snap him out of his trance, so he placed a hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder and said, “Oi Ishimaru, what the hell are you doing?”

Ishimaru jumped at the realization someone was in the room, he turned around in his chair to see Mondo standing in front of him, “Oh, Mondo-kun how long have you been here?” He looked back to his paper, “If you’ll excuse me I have an essay to write.” He picked up his pencil again and tried to write but just like last time just couldn’t. He sat there pencil to paper ready to go and nothing would happen, no matter what he did. 

Mondo was watching him, “Yeah you sure have written a lot today. So what’s your problem are you really that torn up about running through the house that you can’t write, or is it something else?” 

“N-nothing’s wrong I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ishimaru went to stand up but ended up falling to the floor. His body was so worked up that he couldn’t move. His hands started to shake, “What’s going on? I-I can’t move my legs.” He looked up at Mondo.

Mondo could see the fear in his face, “It’s okay I’m sure they’re just asleep from you sitting in that chair for so long.” He helped Ishimaru up and onto his bed. As they sat there Mondo tried to help Ishimaru calm down a little so his hands would stop shaking. “Okay so what happened today to make you freak out like this bro?”

“I’m not sure, I know I was upset for running into Chihiro but I did not know it was this bad. Ever sense that happened he’s all I can think about.” His face goes red and he feels hot again. “I fear I may be sick.” 

“Yeah me too bro but not with what you’re thinking.”

Ishimaru looked at him very confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well it’s obvious that you have a crush on the kid. I mean your all sweaty and are acting like a bigger dork than normal.” 

“This is what a crush feels like…. I simple thought I was getting sick more often, this explains all those times I’ve felt like this around you. Ha, I see that’s makes me feel much better.” Ishimaru had a large grin on his face as he hugged Mondo.  
Mondo pushed him off and held him by his shoulders, Ishimaru was taken aback by this sudden action but Mondo looked series so he said nothing. Finally Mondo spoke, “Did I her you right? Did you say you’ve felt like this for me too?” Ishimaru couldn’t tell what Mondo was thinking, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen.  
“Y-yes, I did.” Ishimaru tried to brace himself for a punch but instead he got a kiss, and not just a small peck it was a hard kiss. Mondo was pushing his lips against Ishimaru’s with a lot of force. Ishimaru wasn’t sure what to do, so he just kind accepted it and kissed back. It would have kept going if it wasn’t for the knock at the door. They quickly separated and Ishimaru said come in. 

Chihiro walked in looking worried. He wasn’t sure what was going on but it had been quiet for far too long. “Um are you two okay?” said the small boy as he peaked his head in the door. He looked the other boys over, their faces were all red and they looked really flustered. “O-oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll just go.” He began to shut the door.

“Wait no your fine, come in we were just talking some stuff over, why don’t you join us?” Mondo pat the bed encouraging him to sit down. Chihiro came back in the room and sat down. 

“So what were you talking about?” He looked from one boy to the other. 

Mondo smiled, “Well we were actually talking about how Ishimaru has a crush on someone. Maybe you can help out, but first can you guess who?” 

Chihiro looked confused; the idea of Ishimaru having a crush seemed kind of strange. What type of girls did he even like, “I have no idea, Ishimaru-kun if you liked a girl you should have told me I could have helped.” He looked at Ishimaru. 

Mondo began to laugh, “Aw man that’s rich, no short stuff he don’t like a girl.”

Ishimaru’s face went a bright red, “Is there really a need to do this Mondo-kun? I feel like I should have the right to tell him myself!”

“Well then tell him!”

“Tell who?” Chihiro looked between the two unsure of what was going on.

“Fine then I will!” Ishimaru look Chihiro in the eyes, “Chihiro-chan I would like to inform you that I have a crush on you. I do not know if you share these feelings but I thought you should know.” 

“Damn could you say it any less formal?” Mondo was sticking his tongue out at him, “I mean simple is just as good. Like this, Hey Chihiro,” He looks up at Mondo, his face was red from the sudden confession, “You know what you said on the couch about dating me, well would you like to?” 

Chihiro’s head was spinning. What was going on? All of a sudden the two boys he liked were telling him that they liked him too. He felt kind of like he might faint and well he did. He just flopped right down on Ishimaru’s bed. 

“Shit is he okay?”

“Please don’t curse and I don’t know!” 

“Chihiro! Are you alright?”

“Don’t scream at him that won’t help!”

 

“Hey it might! What else can we do?”

“We could fan him maybe he fainted from the heat.”

They decide to fan Chihiro. He could feel it and it did kind of help. He opened his eye’s a little, because there shouts made it hard to not wake up.

“Ah he’s opening his eyes! Chihiro are you okay what happened?” 

“Give him space he need to breath!” 

“Oh shut up he can breathe just fine!”

Chihiro didn’t think he could talk yet but he really needed these two to shut up. So he lifted his arms and put a finger on each of their mouths, they shut up instantly which was much better. 

Mondo and Ishimaru just looked at each other than down to Chihiro.

“So you both like me?” was the first thing to come out of Chihiro’s mouth.

Ishimaru and Mondo said, “Yes” at the same time and looked down at him.

“And… well I like both of you. So does that mean I have to choose, because I don’t think I could. I like you both the same and there’s no way I could pick.”

“Yeah I was thinking the same think, there’s no way I could pick between you and Ishimaru.” 

“I do not feel I could choose between you two either, so what do we do? I mean it’s not like we could just all date each other right.”

“Actually that’s a great idea Ishimaru-kun.” Chihiro sat up quickly, “All three of us can just date each other. Then we don’t have to choose and we all get amazing boyfriends.” Chihiro grabbed the other two boy’s hands. 

“Is that allowed? Can you date more than one person at a time?” 

“Yeah but people normally call it cheating. But I’m cool to do anything to make you guys happy.” 

“So it’s settled then, from this moment on we’re boyfriends.” A huge smile was on Chihiro’s face, he was giddy with excitement over the idea of dating them both. “So what should we do first as boyfriends?” 

Mondo looked at Ishimaru, “Well we kind of kissed before you came into the room, so if you want we could kiss you to make it even.”

Ishimaru nodded in agreement, “Yes that only seems fair.”

“Oh okay well then who gets to kiss me first?”

The boys stared at each other and nodded, “Rock, paper, scissor. It is the only way.”

“Then I’ll judge to make sure there’s no cheating.” 

“Excellent, then let us begin.” 

They put their hands out and prepared to duel. Ishimaru won the first round but ended up losing the next two so Mondo got to kiss Chihiro first. He’s kiss for Chihiro was much softer than the one he gave Ishimaru. It was like he was afraid to hurt him. Then it was Ishimaru’s turn, he wasn’t sure what to do, his kiss was soft but much sloppier. 

“Well now that that’s done let’s eat. I’m starving.” Mondo stood up and starched.

“Okay I’ll cook, Chihiro would you like to help?” 

“Yeah I’m up for cooking tonight.” Most nights Ishimaru just cooks by himself but sometime Chihiro likes to help by cutting vegetables and stirring things. 

“Alright enough talk about making the food let’s just do it.” Chihiro giggle at Mondo and they all walked to the kitchen. 

Ishimaru and Chihiro got to work on the food and Mondo only complaining a little and set the table. With their combined work effort the food was ready in no time. They sat down and began to eat.

Mondo was scarfing his food down and spoke with his mouth full, “So what are we going to do for the rest of the night? Like are we going to watch a movie or play some games? I mean it only seems right to me.”

“Yes we should do something together. Maybe after we’re done with that we could sleep together?” 

Mondo choked on his food a little, “Whoa man that’s going a little fast don’t you think? I mean we haven’t even been out on a date and I don’t think you two would be ready for something like… that.”

“What are you talking about? We sleep on the couch together all the time. I just meant we could sleep in someone’s bed this time.” Ishimaru was confused by Mondo’s reaction. 

“Oh… right sleep.” Mondo looked down at his food. Chihiro could see his face was red. 

He laughed at them for the misunderstanding that he completely understood. “How about after dinner we go see whose bed is the biggest, and then we can sleep in that room, it will sort of be like a sleep over.”

“A sleep over? I’ve never been to one, what are they like?” Ishimaru looked at them with curiosity. 

“You’ve never been to a sleep over? Man what have you been doing your whole life?” Mondo said this as he stood up, “Well all the sleep overs I’ve been to were a long time ago and mostly we just played video games and looked at my friends porno magazine.” He shrugged. 

“W-what? Why would you look at such things? Perhaps a sleep over is not the right thing for us to have.” Ishimaru’s face was red and he looked about ready to faint.  
Chihiro garbed his shoulder trying to calm him down, “We don’t have to do that at our sleep over though, that’s just one thing that some people do. We can watch a movie instead something nice and cute.” 

“Yeah I would never really want to look at that kind of stuff with you two. It’d be pretty fucked up.” Mondo moved to the kitchen to take care of their plates. Ishimaru just looked at Mondo, “Oh right sorry didn’t mean to curse in front of ya.”

“Thank you. Now that dinner is taken care of lets go look at beds and find a movie.” 

They all move towards Chihiro’s room which it the first door down the hall. Mondo opens the door. They look in and gasp in amazement. Chihiro’s bed is huge and he’s got a giant T.V. in his room. 

“When the hell did you get this?” Mondo walks to the middle of the room and looks around in awe. 

“Fujisaki-san if it is alright with you can we have our sleep over in your room?”

“Oh, yeah that’s fine. I kind of figured we would end up in here.”

Mondo takes a set on the bed and starts to bounce a little, “Man, kiddo what do ya need a bed this big for? I mean it’s big enough for at least 4 guys my size.” 

“Well my parents bought it for me thinking I would grow into it, but really it just gives me lots of space for my computers.”

“Computers?” Mondo proceeded to lift the covers exposing about 10 computers all hooked together. 

“Ah, how can you sleep your bed like that it’s so messy?” Ishimaru looked concerned and slightly appalled at the state of the bed. 

“I just kind of curl up in a ball in a spot with no computers, it’s not really that bad.” 

“Well they must be moved before the sleep over or no one will fit on the bed. Where would be the best place to put them Fujisaki-san?” 

“Um I guess over there,” He points to a corner of his room that doesn’t already have a large amount of electronics in it. 

They all moved the computers in no time and then Ishimaru made the bed. 

“What’s the point in that if we’re just going to be sleeping in it later?”

“I would just like it to look neat until we get in it. I also feel better knowing it’s made.” 

Mondo lets out a large sigh, “Whatever I’m going to change into my pajamas.” He walks out the door and across the hall to his room. 

“Yes excellent idea I shall go change into mine as well. Then when I’m done with that I shall make popcorn for the movie, that’s what you eat with movies right?”

Chihiro giggled at him, “Yes and we can pick the move when you get back. I’ll set my computer up so we can watch it on my T.V.” 

“Great! This will truly be a splendid sleep over.” With that Ishimaru left the room and headed to his to change. 

As soon as he left Chihiro shut the door and got into his pajamas. They weren’t much just some striped pajama pants and an old shirt that was to big. He then went to set up him computer so they could watch a movie on his T.V. with it. While doing this he heard a slight knock on the door and yelled, “Come in,” and Ishimaru can in with a large bowl of popcorn in one arm. He was in similar pajamas to Chihiro. He wore a buttoned up top and matching bottoms.

“I thought I would make the popcorn but I feel I may have made to much.” 

“No that looks like the right amount to me,” Chihiro laughed. 

Ishimaru went over and set the bowl on the bed, “Is Mondo-kun not back yet? He was the first to leave, how strange.” 

“Do you think we should go check on him? Mondo-kun doesn’t usually take this long to get dressed for anything.” 

“Your right lets go look.” They made their way across the hall and knocked on his door but there was no answer, “Should we just open it?”

“Um I don’t really know. I’m worried but if he’s doing something privet I don’t want to walk in on it.”

“True…. Let’s knock one more time.” Ishimaru knock again and just like before there was no answer, “Well now I’m even more worried. I guess all we can do it open it.”

“Okay….” Slowly Chihiro turned the door knob and opened the door slightly. Peking their heads in, Ishimaru’s above Chihiro’s, they saw Mondo standing in the middle of his room scratching the back of his neck like he was lost while being completely naked. They both blushed wildly and pulled their heads back and shut the door.  
They just stood by Mondo’s door unable to move. They didn’t even hear the door open behind them. 

“What are you two doing?”

They jumped at the words together and quickly turned around to see Mondo with no shirt on in in some pajama pants. 

“What? Us we were just waiting for you.” Ishimaru’s face felt hot as he looked up at the taller boy. 

“Yeah we just wanted to make sure you were okay you were taking a long time to get dresses.” Chihiro looked down at the floor.

“Oh okay, yeah I would have been out sooner but I couldn’t find my pants,” He face got a little red but the other’s faces felt like they were on fire. “But let’s forget that and get to watchin a movie, come on.” He patted their backs then walked into Chihiro’s room. 

“Should we tell him?” Chihiro whispered to Ishimaru. 

“I’m not sure, maybe tomorrow let’s just enjoy tonight without death.” And they followed Mondo into the room. 

“So who’s sleeping where?” Mondo looked down at them. 

“Oh well I like to sleep near the side of the bed if that’s okay.” Chihiro stated. 

“Yeah I get that I like to sleep on the edge of my bed, so Ishimaru do you mind sleeping in the middle?”

“Ah, no I don’t mind.” 

“Alright then it’s settled, so now we just have to pick out a movie. How about something cool, and with lots of bikes!”

“I would prefer something educational.”

“Of course you would. Why don’t we have Chihiro pick the movie?”

“That’s fine by me. Fujisaki-san what would you like to watch?”

“Oh well I did have a movie picked out for me to watch tonight before everything happened, would you mind watching that?”

“Naw that’s cool what is it?” 

Chihiro walk’s over to his computer and pulls up the movie, “Well it’s a horror film but if you guys don’t want to watch it that’s fine I’ll pick something else.” 

“What are you series we’ll watch that I mean how scary can it be?”

“Yes it’s not like we’re easily frightened or anything.” 

“Okay if you say so.”

They turned out the lights, got into bed and Chihiro started the movie.

\----

About half way through it Mondo was clinging to Ishimaru’s arm while Chihiro finished off the popcorn. Ishimaru wasn’t sure what to make of the movie, it was neither informational nor scary to him so far he had just watch women run around half naked while a man tried to stab them. One person even ran upstairs when the killer entered their home which was the silliest thing he had seen so far. 

“This movie makes no sense to me. Why do they run in such a silly manner why don’t they simple fight back? I’m sure they could procure the weapons to defeat him if they simply tried.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS! There is no way anyone would fight that guy! I bet he’s taller than me! I sure as hell wouldn’t just go up and start a fight with someone that looks like him. I mean I’m a biker and even I know better bro!”

“Come on guys calm down it’s just a movie it’s not like this is how someone would act in real life.” Chihiro was starting to regret choosing this movie. “If you want we can put something else in. I really don’t mind.” 

“No I’m fine with this one I simply disagree with the tactics used by the characters.” 

Mondo continued to cling to Ishimaru’s arm until the movie was over. By the end everyone was tired and ready to just curl up and go to sleep. Ishimaru laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Mondo rolled over to his side facing away from him, while Chihiro was sort of snuggled up next to his arm. 

“Goodnight Fujisaki-kun, Goodnight Mondo-kun.”

“Hm, goodnight Ishimaru-kun and Mondo-kun.”

“Yeah goodnight…”

Before falling asleep Ishimaru felt Mondo roll over and curl up next to him like Chihiro. He wasn’t really sure what to do in such a strange situation. He looked from side to side and gave them both a small kiss on the forehead. Neither of them responded to it. 

“Guess I’ll have to try that another time….”

Soon they were all asleep.


End file.
